


Projection

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 一个老套的Arthur脑子里有个投射Eames故事





	1. Chapter 1

Eames第一次出现在的时候Arthur吓了一跳。

他像是凭空出现在梦境里，前哨迅速抽出枪指着伪装者的额头。而Eames只是笑嘻嘻就和他平常一样的样子喊他darling。

这让Arthur迅速冷静下来，他意识到这不是真的Eames。

要是说的更清楚一点的话，这是过去的Eames，一个筑梦菜鸟。

那时他们都是毛头小子，谁也不比谁的经验更多。Arthur刚刚大学毕业，而Eames是穿的像街头不良青年的天才伪装者。他们从第一眼就看对方不顺眼，争吵似乎是他们唯一的交流方式。

那会大家都还在，Cobb还是理智的，通缉名单和他们一点关系都没有，也没人拿过枪，更不需要任何他们现在拥有的成沓的假身份证件。

Arthur还拥有一个姓氏，而伪装者还有一个名字，Mal会用Eames的名字昵称来称呼他。

一想到Mal，Arthur把他手上的格洛克握得更紧了。

他不知道年轻的Eames为什么会在这，依他所知，真正的伪装者现在大概正在蒙巴萨的赌场里输个精光。

他们都活的尚好，用着对方都嗤之以鼻的方式安全地享受着不知何时会结束的安定生活。所以这是个投射，在他的梦里。

 

前哨解释不了这一切。就算Eames死了也不应该出现在他梦里，Mal是Cobb的妻子，他们又不是谁的谁。

这个年轻的Eames，光洁皮肤贴着分明的脸部骨骼，绿色眼睛圆而明亮，该死的没有被埋在胡茬之间丰满红润的嘴唇。Arthur几乎都忘记了年轻的他有多好看。他握住Arthur举着枪的手，手指扫过他的手腕，而不是更圆滑地压低枪口。

前哨的手不能自制地颤抖起来。他转而咬紧了牙关，Eames的手上连一点枪茧都没有，掌心炙热的温度紧贴在他冰凉的手背皮肤上。

他说，darling你为什么拿枪指着我？

Arthur的枪掉在地上，他却没能甩开Eames的手。

 

darling那时候还不是他的专属名字。Eames喊他一切能让他炸起毛来的奇怪爱称，甜心，蜂蜜，奶油蛋糕。他根本不记得从哪一天起darling这个爱称专属于他，而那些过甜过多糖分的爱称属于了别人。

这倒是让他长舒一口气，经年累月的某一天里，也许是因为他的成长，他也再不会把Eames的爱称放在心上。

伪装者喊他darling，而前哨只会冷哼一声。

Eames会叫Mal我的法兰西玫瑰，他倒是没听过Eames叫Mal别的爱称。

也许他应该直接射穿他的脑袋，这毕竟只是个投射。

就算是真正的，两个年轻的Eames的肌肉加起来都攒不出一个现在的伪装者，身上的纹身乱如麻，张扬地从他常年敞开的衬衫领子间绕出来，在挽起的袖子露出来的结实小臂上盘踞着。即使是真正的Eames出现在他面前，他也能毫不犹豫地射穿他的脑袋。

不，没准先打穿他的四肢，再了结他。Arthur回忆起他入梦前的细节，他躺在自己整洁的公寓里，习以为常地练习自己被伪装者评判为毫无想象力的酒店设计。

如果这是真的Eames，那他必定私闯了民宅。也许Arthur应该先射穿自己的脑袋，看看和他一起连在pasiv上的是不是一头熊。

可是Arthur没能，他也没根本没有机会。

年轻的Eames，或者说投射Eames，捧住他的脸吻了他。

 

这是一个狂暴肆虐的吻。

Arthur几乎听到他们牙齿撞在一起的声音，接下来他所知道的是Eames的舌头带着炙热的温度和铁锈的味道闯进他的口腔。Arthur反抗，而Eames把他推到墙上按住他。他可不记得年轻的Eames有这本事，那时候在打架上总是灵巧的Arthur赢。但要说到这是他的投射，他脑海里可怕的潜意识，这一切又都说的通了。

他咬他的舌头，Eames吃痛从他口腔里退出来，带着更浓的血味舔他薄薄的嘴唇，惩罚式地狠咬了他的嘴唇。Arthur拽住他卫衣的帽子企图把他从他身上拉开，而Eames紧紧禁锢着他另一只手，一条腿卡紧他双腿之间顶住他，或者说他的意图，是碾压过Arthur的老二。Arthur因为这个动作惊弓起了身子力道变弱，Eames完完全全地控制住了他。

他趁机再一次滑入他的口腔，舔他的上颚，吮吸他的舌尖，把氧气全部从他嘴里略夺干净，Arthur只能从鼻腔发出短而急促的呼吸，那听上去甚至像难耐的呜咽，因为压抑所以显得更加诱人甜蜜，这简直就是一个微弱的邀请。

Arthur能闻到他身上的气味，不是烟草或者会令他皱眉的古龙水，甚至都不是成年男性的荷尔蒙，而是清爽的薄荷香波味，那的确是他曾经的味道。

Arthur还记得，因为以前他们总是扭打在一起。他最喜欢干的事就是用手臂锁死Eames的脖子逼迫他认输，这导致他无数次把脸贴近Eames的头发。年轻的伪装者头发剃得很短，只有头顶上发丝更长，却经常乱得像团鸡窝，暗金色还有些扎手，就是现在撩过他手指的那种感觉。Arthur才发觉他无意识地揽住了Eames的后脑好把他拉的更近。

 

他一定是疯了。

Eames的手已经把他的衬衫从西装裤子里拽出来，从下摆伸进去抚摸他后腰。

两种触感完全不同的光滑皮肤碰撞在一起，互相吸引又被理性排斥。小偷的手指总是那样灵巧，他只用五指指尖轻轻沿着脊椎的凹陷滑下去，伸进紧贴身线的西装裤唯一存在的一小块空隙之间，用两根手指绕着尾骨平坦的位置打转。

Arthur失去了一切抵抗的能力，下体违背着意志硬了起来。

“不。”

前哨慌张地模糊呓语，从相接的唇齿缝隙中遗漏出来。他知道自己的话毫无抵抗力，他脸颊发热，不仅仅是因为Eames贴着他的体温更高，而是他自己本身因为这个吻而蠢蠢欲动。

“Arthur，Arthur，差劲的小骗子。”

年轻的Eames撤开来，他嘴角带着笑意，下唇红肿饱满似乎还有一丝血迹，眼角弯弯，是那个真诚又久违的甜蜜笑容。他的话语还很清楚，没被别的奇怪口音弄糊的标准伦敦口音，但是他喊Arthur的方式却永远都没变过。

“我他妈的从不撒谎。”

Arthur清醒地很快，多年的入梦经验和衬衫口袋里的硌人骰子让他清楚这一切只不过是个梦，是个他潜意识里的奇怪产物。可这也不能解释为什么他梦里会有一个年轻的Eames，而他现在正努力和他狡辩。

“你想要我。”

Eames说，他的眼睛漆黑一片充满了疯狂的热忱。而Arthur只是冷笑一声。时间过去太久，他早就学会了怎样掩饰自己的感情。

“我想揍你。不，我更想杀了你。”

“你想要我。”

Eames重复。

他以前几乎像个复读机，他的天才之处是过目不忘的细微观察力，他能够迅速记下需要伪装目标的外貌特征，他还能一眼看穿别人的想法。然而如果想更接近他们的目的，Eames就必须要学的更像，所以在很长一段时间里，无论是谁在说话，他总会跟着重复一遍。

即使是天才也需要努力。他曾经这么和Arthur说。但是Arthur一直都是最努力的那个。

“闭嘴。滚开！”

Arthur被惹怒了，他凶狠地推了Eames一把，而Eames纹丝不动地贴着他，他能感觉到抵住他大腿的热度和压力。

“你只是一个该死的投射。”

Eames表情没什么变化，但是这么近的距离，Arthur还是看到他的瞳孔收缩了一下。

“没错，我亲爱的，我是你的投射。”

Eames的手指从他腰上收回来放在他胸口的衬衫上磨挲，Arthur随之屏住了呼吸。

“所以我知道你在想什么。我知道你想对我做些什么。”

Eames轻笑，那声音更多地从鼻腔里发出来，一个宠溺的共振。Arthur僵立在那里仿佛听不明白他说了什么。

“你想要我，Arthur。”

Eames扯开了他的衬衫，细小的扣子崩落在地上不知滚到哪里，就和Arthur的理智一样。

 

这他妈的就是个他脑子里的疯狂投射而已。只有这个Eames会知道Arthur脑海最深处的疯狂欲望。

就像现在，他抓住Eames把他推到床上，咬着那副他见过的最丰满红润的嘴唇吮吸，整个人骑在他从没在真正的Eames身上感受过的热度和挺立上，任由投射那双完全不同的光滑手掌抚过他的胸腹停留在腰间。

Arthur能轻易把他的投射弄死，这不是什么难事，他活了的大半辈子就是以此为生，最近的一些日子在思忖自己为什么会跟着一个疯狂的鳏夫准备一个不可能的任务，Cobb甚至为了完成这个任务要把Eames弄回来。

那个真正的伪装者，Arthur一想起来先会皱紧眉头的对象。

但是现在他不在现实里，他在自己单独的梦境里，所以他皱起的眉头完全是另外一个意思。他可以对年轻的Eames为所欲为然后再弄死他。

他抓这幅瘦削白暂的身体，留下的痕迹就像现在的伪装者身上的纹身。他握住他的老二的力量堪称疼痛，他想从中榨取更多。他咬他的脖子，而年轻的Eames只是低低地笑，然后他抓着Arthur的髋骨让他们的欲望贴近。

Arthur还记得Eames当时是怎么说的。

在一连串不干净又幼稚的脏话之后，Eames愤怒地拿食指指着Arthur，Arthur也气得够呛，而他现在完全不记得他们是为了什么才闹成如此，可能只是因为Mal不在那吧。

总之，Arthur咬了Eames乱指着他的手指头。于是Eames震惊地抽回手指，他粗粗的指节上有一个Arthur赋予的红牙印，那时候他还会表达震惊但是很快笑弯了腰。他叫了Arthur一段时间会咬人的小猫儿。

这些记忆只是再一次让Arthur明白过来，和他贴着额头在高潮后大声喘息，呼吸交缠，身体炙热地烫人的Eames不过是他脑海深处的一个投射。

 

Arthur摸到他的枪，那甚至不是他的枪，是Eames的第一把枪，一把银色的维森史密斯左轮。他当时还弄了个正经八百的枪套，让他看上去像是个偷了老爸的枪拿出来玩的西部男孩。

Arthur把枪口抵在Eames的喉咙上，只为了把一颗子弹送进他的大脑，然后再从头骨射出去。

在这么一个紧张的搏命时刻，他们却都笑了。

“反正我下次还是会出现在这，darling。”

年轻的Eames喘着气说话，因为枪把他的喉咙压得死死的。

“只要你一直拒绝自己真正想要的东西，我永远都会出现。”

“你没有一点像他的地方。”

Arthur不知道自己为什么会说这话，或者只是他们之间试图激怒对方的本能。投射来自他的回忆和他对Eames的了解，可是这个投射完完全全地超出了他的所知。

Eames这次只是笑了一下。

他记得他总能语言让年轻的Eames发怒，又只能摩擦着手指不敢和他打一架，就因为Arthur每次都能踢中Eames的屁股。还有他的射击技巧，那简直烂透了，Arthur认为他甚至不应该拥有一把手枪，Eames总有一天会因为手枪走火杀了自己。

但是的确，这又都符合Arthur脑海里那个自大的伪装者形象。

Arthur扣动了扳机。就连Eames死去的样子都和他记忆里的一样。半垂着纤长睫毛的眼帘，眼睛是暗成一团的黑色，嘴角上还有个迷人的笑。

就仿佛他是因为做了一个美梦而死。这让Arthur停顿了。

“除了太多废话。”他喃喃自语。

Arthur把下一颗子弹送进自己大脑。虽然他不太喜欢这样做，在梦里死亡的感觉会滞留在苏醒的那一刻，但这一次他做的坚决果断。

Arthur从他梦中醒来。他连眼睛都没眨一下就从床上跳起来，但四周并没有一头熊。pasiv里传出熟悉的滋滋声，只有他手上的这条导管从机器里孤单地延伸出来。

 

Arthur需要快点解决掉他脑子里的这个Eames，就因为他们还有个棘手到天方夜谭般可笑的案子在等着。好在他还没见到真正的Eames。

他开始无意识地回忆起以前和Eames共同参与的案子。

它们说不上是油水最丰富的任务，但是每一个都很有趣或是有惊无险。Arthur不会专门去挑这种类型，他只是很凑巧地碰上爱挑这种类型的伪装者。

Mal和Cobb自从结婚后一直在和教育机关打交道，而Eames讨厌这种无聊像是当小孩儿家庭教师一样的任务，所以他是他们中第一个英勇地投身进盗梦行业的犯罪者，而他天赋异禀完美无瑕的伪装技巧很快让他在盗梦领域玩的风生水起。

所以当他们第三次在同一年里相遇，Arthur怀疑他们坐的飞机很可能都是同一班。

Eames终于像是想起他们之间的过往一样笑着对他说，darling，没想到你是个跟踪狂。

前哨一拳打在他胸口，结果却被伪装者这些年练起的肌肉磕得骨节生疼。

Arthur不会说他是因为没有Eames和他吵架才厌倦了教育行业。

他就是对悖论建筑如痴如醉，而他们普通平常的教育任务显然不能满足他的这个欲望。当他第一次利用彭罗斯阶梯杀了一波投射时，他决心投入这个也不是太有趣的盗梦世界。

所以他和Eames又变成了可笑的同事。只有英国人才会阴阳怪气地说有趣。

 

Arthur用了三天的时间来收集fisher集团的背景资料和金融信息。这意味着他错过了三天的日常练习。他承认自己有一部分是恐慌的，恐慌他入梦后Eames会对他做出什么，或者说，他会引诱Arthur再做出什么别的出格的事。上了自己脑海里的投射Eames？Arthur宁愿自杀。

但他还是接上了pasiv的导管，听着滋滋声沉入睡眠。

梦境依旧开始在他的酒店里，Arthur穿着整洁的三件套站在一间客房前面，他打开门，没有人冲上来也没有人在后面把他凶猛地推进房间。这才应该是他的梦，床单没有一丝褶皱，每一扇门都是一样的，地毯吸收了皮鞋底的噪音。

他大概从刚接触梦境世界时就开始造这个酒店，这么多年一直在完善它，墙上的一幅画，花瓶里的一枝花都是Arthur精心的手笔。他是个很有耐性的人，和资料信息打交道的人总是坐得住。除了他面对Eames的时候，这些教育良好斯文礼貌的耐性就迅速蒸发。

这个梦境他只在任务里用过一次。

门被敲响了。Arthur习惯性地握着枪看了一眼猫眼。

是他的投射Eames，穿着傻兮兮的酒店侍应生廉价西服推着小餐车大喊客房服务。他还是那个样子，年轻的Eames的样子。Arthur犹豫还是打开了门。

“hi，漂亮男孩，恭喜你荣幸地被酒店选为幸运顾客。”

Eames微笑着大力把餐车推进了房间，防止Arthur会猛地关上门。

Arthur沉默地放他进来把枪不动声色地插回后腰，思忖这一次Eames又要玩什么游戏。

Eames毫不客气地坐到床上，双腿在白围裙下面显得不可思议地长。但他实际上比Arthur要矮上那么一小截，就是这一小截让前哨有股可笑的自豪感。

“你赢得了一次酒店附赠的特殊服务。”

Eames扯掉围裙，而Arthur掀开了推车上的餐盘盖子，那底下当然什么都没有，前哨从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑。

“当然是我啦。”

Eames两手一摊却没有再做出别的出格举动，他没脱掉他的衣服，只是解开紧紧勒着他脖子的领结。

“你花了多长时间造这个酒店？”

他狐疑地看着天花板从左边吊顶打量到右边的花纹，又从水晶吊灯的灯光打量到地毯上的毛料，一个角落都没落下。

“八年。”

前哨慢慢地吐出这个数字。一晃之间，他们都认识八年了。

“八天时间你就造出这样的酒店？我讽刺你的想象力果然不是白讽刺的，你真没让我失望。”

他的投射听到的好像是完全不同的词语。

“kid，你需要把梦做得大一点。”

你需要把梦做的大一点。

Arthur差点都忘记了这个梦境他在哪用过。就是这一次，他眼前的这一次，一个极为平淡的为军队设计的场景，因为太过平淡他甚至都忘记了Eames也曾经在这里。

Arthur的眼角火辣辣的，心脏沉重地下沉，脸上像被人狠狠地甩了一巴掌。

Eames叫他把梦做大一点，所以他像个傻子一样，花了七年多的时间在完善这个酒店，可是他还是告诉他要把梦做得大一点。甚至就在他差点忘记为什么要这么做的时候，他又用这种令人难堪的方式提醒了他。

不，是他的潜意识在提醒他自己，Eames对于他来说就像眼中钉，肉中刺，而不是一个他暗中迷恋的对象。

这是对的，Arthur抽出枪，他的第无数把枪，格洛克18，全自动手枪，在美国只提供给执法部门，它足够轻便，枪身光滑，抽出的速度非常快。

他再一次把一颗子弹送进Eames的脑袋。他死的样子还是那么好看，和他记忆里的样子一模一样。

Arthur没有再次把自己的脑子打穿，只是静静地看着Eames的尸体等待梦境崩溃。


	2. Chapter 2

在这之后，投射Eames果真每一次都会出现在他梦里，就连Eames本人都从没这么准时过。

但是Arthur在第三次之后就已经习惯了。既然你不能找到方法消灭它，不妨试图与之共存。这跟和Cobb相处是差不多一个道理。

他悠然地瞧着他的梦境中的一角，混杂着过去的某个街景的细节，只要包含了带有Eames的回忆，他的投射就一定会准时准点地出现在他身边。

他的笑容还是那样甜蜜，但是嘴巴里吐出来的是让Arthur也想恶毒地骂回去的刀子，他一刻不停地贬低前哨的想象力，但是前哨没有试图用他的格斗术让Eames闭嘴。

Arthur害怕他会再一次迷失在那片暗绿色里面。这个投射像是学乖了，在第一次之后，他就只是乖乖地绕着Arthur转，嬉皮笑脸地称呼他除了darling以外的所有爱称。

前哨每次还是会用一颗子弹送他的投射回归脑海深处。但是他习惯看着伪装者凝固的安静脸庞等待梦境崩塌。

他渐渐能找出规则，投射Eames，比起投射，他更像一个回忆，他只会出现在他们有共同回忆的梦境细节里。而Mal会跟着Cobb到他们的每一个梦里，随着Cobb逐渐变得疯狂，他的投射Mal也随着这种改变而变成一个不把他们案子搞砸就不善罢甘休的潜在危险。Arthur用了一个文档来专门记录Cobb和Mal千丝万缕联系着的改变，这和他们原本的样子都太不相同，Arthur可不愿意为了愚蠢的回忆离开这个他爱的梦境世界。

 

即使Cobb是个疯子，他还是留给了Arthur足够的时间去做冗长的前期调查，这是前哨的工作。现在他繁重的工作任务上又多加了一项，在见到真的Eames之前让他脑子里的Eames消失。

一个Eames就已经够麻烦了，很显然他们更需要真的那个Eames的伪装技巧来完成这次工作。

Arthur已经在Cobb投射出的Mal身上吃过大亏，他被捅了一刀，打伤一条腿还被Cobb在脑门上开了个洞。这真是他整个职业生涯中最失败的一次记录，更不要提后来他们还弄丢了Nash。他本该把这一切都记在Cobb账上，而不是Mal。

但是他知道Cobb还是真实的人，Mal只是他脑子里疯狂的集合。

谁又会知道他脑袋里的Eames能做出什么事来，随着Arthur难以捉摸的改变他很可能会变成Arthur的疯狂版Eames，举起枪第一件事一定是先崩了真的伪装者的脑袋。更不要提，万一真正的Eames碰上他的投射又会笑成什么样子。

darling，没想到你这么爱我。Arthur可能会毁了Eames好看的脸。

所以在他第一次和Ariadne共享梦境时迟疑了一秒，但即使他和Ariadne在他的酒店里转了个遍，他的投射也没有蹦出来吻Ariadne的手背。

他还给这个年轻的大学在读生展示了他分辨现实梦境的图腾，一个红色的灌铅骰子。

 

也许这就是为什么他在晚上的照常练习时间时造出了属于Eames的喧哗赌场。细节顺着他的回忆渐渐布满整个空旷的大厅，壁纸的颜色，水晶灯上的吊坠，地毯上的花纹。

还有Eames，穿着绅士整洁的黑色三件套，但是领口的扣子大敞着露出光洁的皮肤。Arthur只是瞥了他微笑的犯罪同伙的投射一眼，绕过了他去看赌桌的细节。

“要来一盘吗？泥棍子先生？”

Eames手上拿着一张空白的扑克牌跟在Arthur后面。

“不得不说，你的记忆力令人印象深刻。所以规则是，别数牌？”

“没兴趣。”Arthur挥挥手，Eames的牌面上出现了一个狞笑的小丑。

“噢，你这是在讽刺我是个小丑吗？”

Eames把牌夹在指尖甩到Arthur脑袋上，这果不其然让Arthur愤怒地回过了头来。

“如果你这么认为那真是再好不过了。”

Arthur捡起那张牌把它和手里的一沓隆在一起。

假如他记得没错，他还是被拉进了这场一对一的无聊赌局，而且他记得这场已经发生过的赌局的结果，他输了，因为当时Eames作弊了。

Arthur百无聊赖地盯着天花板上的壁画，让它们变成和记忆里相同的样子。

”所以，赢的人能得到什么？“

他们分别坐在赌桌的两头，他的投射像是在帮助他锻炼记忆力，这是他当时的台词。

”帮对方选个不错的图腾？“

Eames提议，Arthur没有狡辩，他想不起来他要给Eames什么个具有嘲笑意义的图腾了。好像是头大象，因为Cobb总是用房间里有头大象作为开头来给他们讲解梦境里的幻象。

“来吧。比大小。防止你数牌，也防止我作弊。”

Eames拿出一个骰子，鲜红色，和Arthur现在的图腾一模一样，但是再一次看到它在Eames手里的样子还是让他觉得刺眼。

这还不是他的骰子，因为他自己的那枚正在他的衬衫兜里硌着他的肋骨，告诉他这是一个梦。

Arthur嗤笑但还是一如既往了接受了他回忆里发生的事实，反正这也是个记忆训练，只要放任他的投射像电视录像一样自己玩耍就可以了。

“小？这么看不起你自己？Arthur？”

即使Arthur不回应他，投射也能自己继续演下去。

Eames自顾自地把骰子放在手心里摇动，他看着Arthur，脸上依然是那个熟悉的微笑。那时已经是他们第二次共事后的第无数个案子，为了套出一个赌场老板的秘密所以他们造了这个赌场，Eames挑衅他做不出一模一样的，而他们早就过了用搏斗决定胜负的年纪，所以Arthur在试跑时用这个梦境打了他的脸。

那时Eames也许快三十岁了，比起年少时的他，他更不爱刮胡子，所以他的脸上总有看起来扎人的胡茬。他好像因为年轻时一直打不过Arthur所以锻炼起了一身肌肉，西装布料绷在他肌肉上的样子有点吓人。他还没纹太多身，胸口的皮肤还是空荡荡的一片。Arthur感到愤怒，投射让他对Eames的回忆变得鲜活。

Eames把骰子精准地丢到赌桌的正中央，Arthur的目光停留在墙壁上的壁灯上，他记不清它的颜色。

“哈。”

Eames大笑一声，Arthur也没回过头来。

“不敢相信，但是你赢了，darling。”

Arthur才吃惊地盯住那个停留在一上的骰子，这和他记忆里的不一样。

“看来你有权为我选一个图腾了。”

Eames看着他后背重重地靠在椅子背上。”别选大象好吗？“

他眨眨暗绿色的眼睛，一副看透了Arthur的模样。

因为他是他脑海里的投射，所以他总知道Arthur在想什么。

Arthur想起第一个投射的话，他拔出枪指着Eames。

“可惜你已经有一个了，Eames先生。”

Arthur依然觉得Eames选了筹码当做他的图腾是因为他在笑话Arthur输了这场赌局，而他们这么多年一直没换过是因为Eames太懒，而Arthur已经习惯了。可他却从来没想过他们的图腾是一对的。

他的投射开始变了，他有了Arthur的思维，又或许是因为Arthur头脑里有什么东西正在改变。就像Cobb，但他可没疯，Eames也还在。

Arthur毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

他不想再继续日常训练，Arthur看着这个熟悉的赌场在他眼前崩塌。等他醒过来的时候从床上窜起来，把属于他自己的pasiv重重地合上锁进衣橱里的保险箱。

唯一的好事是他的投射不会出现在共享梦境里，所以Arthur只要让别人来当梦主就好了。他会确保Ariadne，这个他一眼看上去就想到了Eames的女孩，他们的天才筑梦师，不会筑出一点关于他和Eames的回忆。

 

Arthur还是见到了Eames。真的伪装者。他穿了件颜色可笑的衬衫，还有浮夸的大金表。Arthur忽然想念起他的大部分投射，他们看上去起码比这个身材是Arthur两倍宽的壮汉要看上去顺眼多了。而中间有很大一部分原因，Arthur觉得他不可能再把Eames扔出去。

他愤怒地摩擦鞋底，像头在红布面前的公牛。可是Eames悠然自得地无视了他的气场。

“哦你好啊，Arthur。”

“Eames。”Arthur没好气地说道。

Eames却奇怪地盯了他一会，这让Arthur更愤怒了。这种愤怒来源于他脑子里有一个干不掉的，还是他自己创造出来的投射Eames。他们根本不是同一个人，却又是同一个人。这种悖论甚至不能让Arthur感到如痴如醉。

“你需要什么？”Arthur平静地看回去，那双没什么变化的绿眼睛。

“你们这儿的资料？”Eames谦虚地问，他笑了笑，而Arthur看出他根本不愿意笑。

前哨甩给伪装者一个夹子，里面装着老fisher身边的亲信的照片和基本信息，接下来的事就全看Eames了。

接下来他们开了个小会，大家聚在一起，看上去假惺惺地其乐融融。

Eames智慧地令Arthur惊奇，他都没忍住说出“这令人印象深刻”这种极致的夸赞了。而Eames显然也因为他的赞赏感到吃惊。

这真的挺有趣的，因为他们以前从不是这种相处模式。所以Arthur又感到愤怒了。

他接连工作了剩下的二十四小时，就因为这种愤怒，过量咖啡因和Cobb那个疯子要他整理一下三层梦境的时间表。不可预知的事情要怎么整理出个时间表？Arthur恶狠狠地把本子拍在桌上，他需要睡一会。而能让你在五分钟内获得一小时睡眠的东西就在他手边上，银色滋滋响的pasiv。

 

Arthur把自己和pasiv接在一起，确保了仓库里真的只有他一个人才在小角落里按下了按钮。

他坠入梦境。醒来时在他大学旁边的一个小酒馆里。这不是一个Eames会出现的地方，而Arthur也不想要看见他的脸。

但他还是盲目地在酒馆里转了一圈才坐到吧台边上。他要了一杯螺丝起子，在梦里喝醉永远不算醉，最棒的是你根本不会因为宿醉而受苦。

Arthur在酒吧里把自己弄了个半醉，他在半梦半醒之中感到有个人拍了拍他的后背。他转过头来，模糊的视线里只有那双红润的嘴唇。

“你他妈该死的——”Arthur可能大叫了出来。

因为熟悉的手掌捂住了他的嘴，他的嘴唇擦过他的手掌，他却清醒地意识到那双手上的茧子。他甩开Eames的手，踉跄着后退了几步，看清楚了他面前的这个男人，不，是个青年，还是那个投射Eames。他应该感到的是安心吗？Arthur说不出，他已经半醉了。

“darling——”Eames一脸担忧地看着他。

他叫他仿佛一阵电流穿过Arthur的身体，他因为这个熟悉的爱称而清醒。Arthur艰难地看着Eames，而他四周的投射人群都转过了脸来看着Eames。

Eames不由分说地上前抓住Arthur，他的脸上有一种Arthur从来没见过的神情。他捧住他的脸吻了他。

Arthur能说Eames可能也喝了一杯，所以他的嘴巴里有股酒精的味道，还有烟草，他可能在进酒吧之前抽了一根香烟。

红亮的烟火燃烧在他丰满的嘴唇边上，Arthur情不自禁地深陷进这个吻里。于是没有投射再看着他们。

第一次他可以解释，但是第二次他只能用他喝醉了来当做一个借口。

他觉得他疯了，他生命里第二次感到他可以把自己一丝不苟的外皮剥下来，只留下最柔软的那部分给另外一个人看。因为他装了好多年，在这个温柔的吻里他觉得身心俱疲，只是想好好地躺在他怀里睡个好觉。

“来吧，love，让我们给你找个地方好好休息一下。”他口音混沌。

Eames揽着Arthur，他们一路跌跌撞撞走进一个Arthur记得的小旅馆。他现在的人生里一半精力花在和Cobb吵架，另外一半就是在后悔离开了Mal。这个场景有多熟悉，是那个他们参加完Mal的葬礼之后，Eames和他住过的破旧小旅馆。

Eames的手很暖，他帮Arthur脱掉外衣解开领带和马甲的扣子就没有再继续，然后他们像是许多年前的那个夜晚一样，额头抵着额头叹息，空气里全是酒精的味道。

但是这没有道理，Arthur很明白，他们叹息不是为了Mal。他睁开眼睛看Eames，他眼睛里在昏暗的房间里暗成一团的黑色，他的鼻息带着暖意扫过他的脸，他的眉骨上有个小伤疤，还有下巴上也有几个，他的胡茬没有刮干净。

但是他的笑容很熟悉很温暖，可是有种无奈的感情在作祟。

Arthur像是得知了什么，他把手指伸进Eames的卫衣前襟轻轻地向下拉扯了一下，只露出锁骨的位置，上面有弯弯曲曲缠绕的墨色线条。

他把Eames推下了床。

“Arthur！别——”Eames爬起来朝着他大喊。

但是Arthur的手更快，他从枕头底下抽出他的格洛克，这是他的梦境，而Eames不属于这。他每次把子弹送进自己头部的时候都会有点害怕，但是这一次有更让他感到恐惧的东西在他眼前。

真正的Eames。

 

Arthur转转眼睛很快苏醒过来，他都没来得及扯下手腕上的导管，Eames已经抓住了他想要逃开的手腕。

“操你，Eames。”

Arthur恶狠狠地瞪着Eames。后者少见地认真和沉默。

“操你的，滚开。”

Arthur试图甩掉Eames的手，他的手臂发着抖。

“这好玩吗？Eames?”

Eames把他握得紧紧的，他看他的样子似乎是希望Arthur能直接读懂他的表情，但是，Arthur从来就读不懂Eames。

“耍我好玩吗？你这个该死的骗子。”

Arthur的尾音颤抖着，他觉得痛苦，从来没有如此地想要退出过一个任务，他从没半途而废过，但这是为了逃离Eames。

“你他妈的想要什么？”Arthur最后只能朝着他吼。

“抱歉。”

Eames松开了他，他甚至退开了一步，像是被Arthur的怒气烫伤了。

“我不是故意——”

“你不是故意的？”

Arthur瞪着他，他的眼角上有一点红色。

“你做了不止一次，你告诉我你不是故意的？”

“Arthur，我只是——”

Eames顿住了，他撇下嘴唇，眉毛紧蹙，欲言又止。

“这是个错误。”

他眼睛里的绿色全都不见了。

“只是第一次之后，我以为你也想要我。至少是年轻时的我。所以我想再试一次。”他轻轻地说，Arthur差点没听见他在说什么。

“这次只是证明了这是个错误。我的错，对不起。我不应该在那。”

Arthur，永远对数字如此敏感，即使是在这种时刻。他冻住了，导管还插在他手腕上。Eames的意思是在说他偷偷潜入过他的脑子两次吗？

“你做了几次？”Arthur睁大眼睛问。

“什么？”

Eames不耐烦了，他抓了抓头发显然也想赶紧逃离这个尴尬的场面。

“你他妈的做了几次，伪装成你自己？？”Arthur从喉咙里发出一个干笑。

“只有两次。你什么意思？”

Eames不舒服地瞪着他，手插进兜里拨弄了一下他的筹码。他们同时盯着对方一言不发，在思考，又在想对方在思考什么。

这就像是一场没有硝烟的战争。谁先出声谁就是输的那个人。

所以他的脑子里真的有个投射Eames。Arthur想也许现在他应该画个图表来看看他究竟得到了些什么信息。Eames是个王八蛋私自跑进他的脑子里伪装成年轻时的他自己引诱Arthur，就因为他以为Arthur想要年轻时的他。他以为他也想要他，Arthur的大脑飞速地转动着。Eames想要他。

Arthur为这个他刚得出的结论微微长大了嘴唇，他觉得双颊火辣起来。

“Arthur。”

Eames最先放弃了，他看着Arthur，嘴里轻轻地吐出他的名字，他刚刚抬高的肩颈肌肉放松，手臂垂在身体两侧，头发刚被揉成糟乱的一团，脸上有个无可奈何的表情。

他读他的名字却包含了多少种感情，让Arthur差一点就要扑进他怀里了。Arthur哽咽了一下，意识到自己还一直用一个极为愚蠢的表情看着Eames。他迅速收敛了表情低下头收拾起手腕上的导管。

“那么，”

Eames用鞋底摩擦了一下仓库的地面。

“我就先走了。”

伪装者转过身好让前哨看不到他失望的表情。

“等会。”

Arthur站起来，摇摇晃晃的，好像马上要倒下去，他看着Eames不愿意转过来的背影。不需要大脑，仅凭借肌肉的记忆，Arthur可以有无数种方法撂倒面前这个忽然看起来脆弱的男人，虽然他从不知道在这些年里是什么驱使Eames变成现在这副模样，甜食和酒精，或者拼了命的格斗训练，他猜，但这一切，现在，都不那么重要了。

“你知道，”

Arthur悄悄向他的方向迈进一步。

“要是某人的梦里有个该死的投射该怎么处理吗？”

“这可不太安全。我们在讨论谁？这人在我们小队里吗？”

Eames转过身来，他看上去又是个公事公办的职业伪装者了。但是他暗自因为Arthur迈进的一小步距离吃了一惊。

“那我可要重新评估这案子的安全系数了，darling。”

“那是我的工作，你不能抢我的工作。Eames。”

Arthur皱紧眉头。

“Eames。”

他又喊了他的名字一次。双眼望着他的样子充满渴望。

Eames，这个技巧高超的骗子和伪装者，专业的盗梦罪犯，和Arthur共事了八年的死对头。不可能不知道这是什么意思。

他向着Arthur迈进了他们之间剩下的那部分距离，Arthur因为他比Eames高上一小点而高兴，但是这个时候他不介意放松点腰背肌肉让自己矮一点。

“一般来讲，love。”

Eames歪了一点头，眼睛在Arthur的面容上扫视，一个角落都不落下。他的鼻尖正好蹭过Arthur的颧骨。

“那是因为你拒绝了自己内心真正想要的东西。”

他吻了他。

“操，你知道你的肠子展开来会有五个你那么长吗？”

Arthur在Eames吸吮他的下唇时像是叹息一样吐出了这句话，他就是忍不住要威胁Eames。搏斗可以以后再说。

“噢，这是我听过最辣的话了，darling。那可会有五个我在你梦里了。”

小偷的手已经解开了他的皮带。

“我至少打死过五个你的投射。”

Arthur小声地呜咽起来。


End file.
